Sony Pictures Family Entertainment
History Notable theatrical films *''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) *''Little Women'' (1994) *''3 Ninjas Knuckle Up'' (1995) *''Magic in the Water'' (1995, co-production with Triumph Films) *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' (1995, International distributor; co-production with Paramount Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Scholastic Entertainment and Reliable Pictures Corporation) *''The Babysitters Club'' (1995, co-production with Beacon Pictures and Scholastic Entertainment) *''Jumanji'' (1995, co-production with Interscope Communications) *''Matilda'' (1996, co-production with Jersey Films) *''Alaska'' (1996, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) *''Fly Away Home'' (1996) *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' (1997) *''The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo'' (1997) *''Buddy'' (1997, co-production with Jim Henson Pictures and American Zoetrope) *''Slappy and the Stinkers'' (1998, co-production with The Bubble Factory) *''Spice World'' (1998, co-production with Polygram Filmed Entertainment) *''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' (1998) *''Madeline'' (1998) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999, co-production with Triumph Films) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999, produced by Jim Henson Pictures) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999, produced by Jim Henson Pictures and Sesame Workshop) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2000, co-production with Richcrest Animation Studios) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002, produced by Revolution Studios and Happy Madison Productions) *''Little Secrets'' (2002) *''Daddy Day Care'' (2003, produced by Revolution Studios and Davis Entertainment) *''Peter Pan'' (2003, international distribution, co-production with Universal Pictures, Revolution Studios, Red Wagon Entertainment and Allied Stars Productions) *''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004, produced by Revolution Studios, 1492 Pictures and Boxing Cat Films) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005, produced by Revolution Studios and Cube Vision) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2005, international distribution only, co-production with Dimension Films and Troublemaker Studios) *''Oliver Twist'' (2005) *''Zathura'' (2005, co-production with Radar Pictures) *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005, international distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Robert Simmonds Productions) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Benchwarmers'' (2006, produced by Revolution Studios and Happy Madison Productions) *''RV'' (2006, co-production with Intermedia Films, Relativity Media, Red Wagon Productions and IMF Productions) *''Monster House'' (2006, co-production with Relativity Media, ImageMovers and Amblin Entertainment) *''Zoom'' (2006, produced by Revolution Studios, Team Todd and Boxing Cat Films) *''Open Season'' (2006, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007, produced by Revolution Studios and Cube Vision) *''Surf's Up'' (2007, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007, produced by Revolution Studios, Davis Entertainment and Blue Star Entertainment) *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007, produced by Revolution Studios, Walden Media and Beacon Pictures) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' (2009, co-production with Relativity Media and Happy Madison Productions) *''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009, theatrical distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''Planet 51'' (2009, U.S. distribution; produced by Ilion Animation Studios and HandMade Films) *''The Karate Kid'' (2010, co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and JW Productions) *''Soul Surfer'' (2011, US distribution with Affirm Films and FilmDistrict, produced by Mandalay Vision and Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) *''Zookeeper'' (2011, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Happy Madison and Broken Road Productions) *''The Smurfs'' (2011, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company) *''Arthur Christmas'' (2011, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011, international distribution, co-production with Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment, WingNut Films, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and Hemisphere Media Capital) *''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''Here Comes the Boom'' (2012, co-production with Happy Madison Productions, Broken Road Productions and Hey Eddie) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Hemisphere Media Capital) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014, co-production with Roth Films) *''Annie'' (2014, co-production with Overbrook Entertainment, LStar Capital and Village Roadshow Pictures) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015, co-production with Happy Madison Productions, Hey Eddie and Broken Road Productions) *''Pixels'' (2015, co-production with LStar Capital, Happy Madison Productions, 1492 Pictures and China Film Group) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation and LStar Capital) *''Goosebumps'' (2015, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, LStar Capital, Village Roadshow Pictures, Original Film and Scholastic Entertainment) *''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016, co-production with Affirm Films and Roth Films) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016, co-production with Rovio Animation) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, The Kerner Entertainment Company, LStar Capital and Wanda Pictures) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) *''The Star'' (2017, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, Walden Media, Affirm Films, The Jim Henson Company and Franklin Entertainment) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017, co-production with Radar Pictures, Matt Tolmach Productions and Seven Bucks Productions) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, Olive Bridge Entertainment, Animal Logic, 2.0 Entertainment, Screen Australia and Screen NSW) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018, co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) Category:Sony Pictures